Dealing Love
by icysweet34
Summary: ENDED, DISCONTINUED... and yes, i am serious
1. The Start

_Tulad ng ilog na hindi tumitigil sa pagagos pagibig di matatapos (MAGBALIK by Callalily) _

Dealing Love

►♦◄

◄icysweet34►

§

§

x-…e pluribus unum…-x

§

**Disclaimer…** I have no money to own Naruto.

**Summary: **Sasuke is the richest, hottest and most popular boy in the school. Here comes Sakura, the ordinary gal of high school. But she has a secret… and Sasuke soon found out. For Sakura make Sasuke not to blab it, she made a deal with him… What's the deal? Read this!!

Obviously, this is an AU fic.

**By the way, ****Smartest Girl in the World ****(if you are reading), I copy paste something really funny and cool in my profile. I will look for more!**

Anywayz, saan ka nakatira? Baka kasi kilala kita. :D

**Curious what I had copy and pasted? Pass by my profile!! **

**WISH YOU ENJOY and WILL REVIEW!!**

**§**

A motorcycle parked in front of Konoha High. Seconds after, the motorcycle was surrounded with girls. Though the motorcycle was the coolest ever you had seen… there's something more. The rider…

It was Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in school. He could make any girl fall for him. But he likes to play their little hearts.

Here comes an ordinary-looking pink-haired gal, Sakura Evans. No one notices her to arrive except for her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura went to her locker with Naruto and told him what's happening. It was one ordinary thing for them. They swapped stories and everything.

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by the squeals and whispers of girls. It was Sasuke, of course. Sasuke's locker was beside Sakura's, so every time he would pass by or go to his locker, you would hear nothing but the squeals and whispers.

Sakura took her things, slammed the door of her locker and went away. Naruto followed her. "Hey, Sakura, I guess you had forgotten something…"

"Never mind it. I really want to go away from Sasuke. We cannot talk because of the noise."

"So you don't have feelings for him? This is miracle!"

"Why would I? He isn't my type of boy."

"Then what is your type?"

Sakura blushed. She wouldn't let Naruto know that he is her type. "Oh, hadn't decided yet."

"Hm? Well for me, Hinata is the best!"

That's why she didn't want to tell him. Naruto loves Hinata.

"Naruto, I better be going. English is my first subject and yours is Geography right? See ya later this recess!"

"Okay. See ya!"

Naruto ran away.

Sakura went to her classroom. She shouldn't be late because her teacher is really strict, from uniform to attendance. But still, the teacher is fun to be with.

She went inside her classroom before her teacher arrived.

"Good morning to all." Tsunade said.

Her class greeted back.

"Let's check your uniforms. I guess that no one of you is late nor absent…"

She went towards Sakura. She looked bitterly, but then smiled sweetly. "Miss Evans, where's your ID?"

Sakura patted the place where her ID is supposed to be. It is not there… But she knows that she had brought it.

"Er, Miss Tsunade…"

"You know the rules. I will give you a minus ten in recitation, you will stay outside for the half of the class and you'd have an extra assignment. Sorry I know this is much for you, but that's the rules for English."

Sakura sighed. "But Miss Tsunade…"

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Erm, excuse me? Is Miss Sakura Evans here?" A manly voice said.

Tsunade looked around. Whispers were regained again from girls. It was Sasuke…

"May I help you, Sasuke?" Tsunade said.

"I found her ID near my locker. I suppose that she is here?"

"That's me." Sakura timidly said.

"Here, this is your ID. I bet you really need it this moment…"

Sakura hurried towards Sasuke and grabbed it, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Sasuke showed one of his best smiles. Sakura didn't take notice.

Sakura went back to her seat. Tsunade smirked, "You are one lucky child, Sakura."

"I better be going now, Miss Tsunade, I am late." Sasuke said.

"Do you want a permission to enter letter?"

"No thanks."

§

_Recess time…_

Naruto was late… and you know what happens if Sakura was left alone with no one to protect her? Ino bullies her.

"I heard that my Sasuke had given back your ID, forehead."

"So…?"

"Nothing, but you are such a poor girl and you are not for him!"

"I am not getting him from you. He just gave my ID back. Anyway, are you that rich?"

"I am, my parents are the owner of a world-renowned flower shop, remember?"

"Then?"

"Evans, put your butt out of my way and don't ever go near him!"

"I won't."

Ino was ranting. "Be sure…"

"He is all yours. He is not my type anyway. Anyway, hasn't he broke with you a week a go?"

"Don't dare me!!" Ino threw a punch.

Naruto caught it before it reaches Sakura's face. "Oops, Ino. Watch where your fist is going."

Ino marched away.

"She has called you poor again, eh?" Naruto sat down.

"Well, duh!" Sakura eat angrily.

"Could I pass by your house later? It is not that extravagant but it is comforting."

"Sorry but I have another place to go to. Maybe next time."

"Pfft. Always next time, eh?"

"Next time, I promise. I would tell you."

Naruto sighed. "You know, I always wonder why I had entered this for-rich school…"

"Because you are a scholar? Why are you always thinking about that?"

"I know, but it is pretty hard… You know, act rich, look rich… without anyone knowing you are poor…"

"It is your choice right? Stop being pessimistic!"

"Well, thanks for giving me your allowance again. I dunno why you are giving this to me. I think you are richer than anyone here…"

"Well, thanks for protecting me. That's just an exchange."

"I look rich and you don't? That's unfair."

"I told you it is an exchange. Anyway, I don't want money."

§

_That evening…_

She went to her rented small apartment. It only has two rooms, for the cr and for the rest. Her living room, dining room and bedroom was only one.

She opened the TV. It was night news and they were showing about a very successful business, how it became the top business in the country, how it helps the others, etc.

Sakura immediately turned it off. She was a bit too familiar to this news.

She quickly changed to her favorite branded clothes. She put two cute clips in her hair. One last look on the mirror then she went away.

She took her bike and she cycled away to her home, her real home.

Her real home is 1000 times bigger than her apartment. It was very big, bigger than you can imagine… where billionaires sleep… Yup, a mansion, at its maximum.

She went towards the intercom in the main entrance.

"Good evening, may I know who this is?" a voice said

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura answered back.

"Ah, hello mistress. Your mother is waiting for you."

The entrance gate opened. She biked towards the main door and parked her bike near it. She went inside and faced the 'lobby'.

"SAKURA dearest!!"

Sakura's mother came from somewhere and hugged her tightly that she could shatter Sakura's bones.

"M-M-OOMMMM!! St-Stop i-it!!" Sakura wailed.

Sakura's mom released her. "Oops, sorry 'bout that."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay."

"You know, Sakura, you are getting thinner… have you eaten fairly?"

"Er, actually, I am dieting."

"Dieting to make you thinner is not good. C'mon, let's eat. Your father cannot join us because of our business…"

Mrs. Haruno led the way towards the dining room.

"By the way, I heard Haruno Exports topped…"

"It's not the Haruno Exports. I guess you might've mixed it up. Haruno Financial topped 'em."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Have you studied your lessons?"

"Well yeah. I am pretty good in History nowadays…"

The two sat down on the other ends of the long… table.

"Not the lessons you learn in school. Have you studied the lessons about our businesses?"

Food was served. Everything was grand, foods were local and international.

"Yah." Sakura answered.

"What do we mainly export to Philippines?"

"Fresh fish."

"Why hadn't Britain accepted our offer of local products?"

Sakura ran out of actions and reasons and answers. She stopped eating for awhile. "I-I forgot…"

"You don't know?! God, I guess you need more books to study."

Sakura groaned. "Great, that's what I needed."

"Saying anything, dearest?"

"I said that the food tastes great."

"Oh. I thought that the fish is too salty. I almost sent the hundredth and one cook of the cook away."

§

Sakura went out the main entrance. She should've gone back to her room two hours before if her mother doesn't insist to drive her home. Well, it still ended up as Sakura was biking home.

And she wished that she took the car way home.

In front of the main entrance was a motorcycle…

With the furnishings of Uchiha Sasuke…

And the rider was…

Not Sasuke, thank God.

But his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hmm… hello Miss. Do you know where Haruno Manor is?"

Sakura smiled innocently. "Ah, yeah… it is…"

"Itachi!"

The voice came from Sasuke, with a motorcycle, different from his. But still, it looks cool.

"Ugh, Sasuke, what is it?"

"You hadn't told me that you'll borrow my motorcycle!!"

"It is just a coincidence. Yours was parked in my place."

"Well, I hadn't meant to."

"Well, fair share, you are using mine."

"Ugh, never mind. So, had you found your way to Haruno Manor? You still had a meeting, right?"

"Yes, actually, I was talking to this gal…"

Itachi looked at Sakura again. "So where is it Miss?"

"Well, this house… er… mansion."

"Thanks." Itachi smiled.

This sent Sakura blushing. She found it really, really cute and manly.

"Hey, you are Sakura Evans right?" Sasuke arrogantly said.

"Well, yeah…" _I wish they wouldn't know…_

Suddenly, the intercom opened. "Good evening, may I know who this is?"

"Hm… this house is high-tech." Itachi said. "I saw you came from inside, do you have any relations?"

Sakura giggled. "Uh, no…?"

"Mistress? Miss Haruno Sakura, are you still there?" the voice in the intercom said.

Sakura slapped her head.

Sasuke and Itachi looked shocked. "You are the… daughter?" Sasuke said.

"N-no?"

"Miss Sakura! Who's your guests?" the voice said.

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Is this person really the daughter?!" Itachi said.

"Of course!" the voice said. "May I know who this is, really?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said.

"Oh. You may come in now." The gates opened.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Sakura." Itachi drove in.

Sasuke and Sakura was left alone.

"Hmm… wow, the richest clan in the whole Japan… and you're one of them?" Sasuke said.

"So…?"

"This is cool!" Sasuke took out his cell phone.

Sakura pulled it down. "Don't dare…"

"Well I want to."

"Please, even just for my safety. I don't want to spill any secret!"

"Pfft. Everyone has a secret, waiting to be revealed."

"Please, I don't want to be killed. Could we just keep this is as a secret?"

"No…" Sasuke rubbed his shin. "Unless…"

"Unless what?!"

"Let's make a deal…"

"What deal?"

x

x

-_omnia vincit amor-_

x

**Did you like it?! Or is this one of my worse?**

**COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS could be sent through REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS are needed to inspire me! If 10 plus would review, you would learn the deal in 3-6 days!!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**If you'd review, a wish will come true!**

**June 4… one month to go before my birthday, please review even just as my b-day gift!**

x

-_vale-_

x

x

A/N: I found those weird words in a grammar book. Actually they are Latin and I don't speak Latin.

e pluribus unum- one out of many (fave!)

omnia vincit amor- love overcomes everything

vale- farewell, good-bye

**These words are interesting! Smiles widely.**

The first words before the title is a Tagalog word meaning:** Like the river which doesn't stop from flowing, love will never end**


	2. Deal or No Deal?

_Tulad ng ilog na hindi tumitigil sa pagagos, pag-ibig di matatapos… (MAGBALIK by Callalily)_

Dealing Love

§

x-… icysweet34 …-x

-

-

-_e pluribus unum-_

-

**Chapter 2**

Deal or No Deal?

§

**Disclaimer**… I am not capable to own Naruto.

Thanks to all those KINDHEARTED, UNDERSTANDING and LOVING reviewers: _**Kakurine IL, unbeatablehinata, xxlilaznchckxx, xx-Tragic-Serenade, Minakui, aya, Blossom5678, nonameunderscore14, clenalyn, c.b.o.l.**_

A/N: I guess that some of you hadn't understood the Evans part. Well, Sakura uses Evans as a substitute surname for Haruno. Remember, she needed to keep a Haruno a secret.

A/N2: I love to fail our Grammar class. Grammatical errors and incorrect spelling…? The computer hadn't noticed. But please remind me, though.

A/N3: Damn, I love author notes! Do you have anything you'd like to copy and paste in your profile? Tell me 'coz I am unto that now.

* * *

Sasuke smiled.

Sakura glared. "A deal, huh?"

"Yup, a deal."

"What's the deal? I have no other choice anyway, if I won't agree with that, I am getting killed."

"It's hard to think of a PERFECT deal but, before I'll state the deal… I am wondering why had you kept being a Haruno heiress a secret?"

"As I told you, this is for my safety!"

"Specifically…?"

"Ugh, dumb ass." Sakura shook her head. "Look, Uchiha, everyone knows my family… and relatives re one of the richest in the country. Many people would try kidnapping. FYI, I am the easiest to kidnap because I am the youngest, though I mastered martial arts…"

"I see…"

Sakura yawned. "So, kindly tell the deal already? It's getting late now…"

"It is pretty hard to decide…"

"If you can't tell it to me now, I could still wait till tomorrow."

Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could entirely bike away. "Wait, Haruno."

Sakura spun around. "Uchiha, for everyone's sake, don't call me Haruno. Sakura is good enough."

"Fine." Sasuke smirked. "I already have a deal."

"Good. The earlier, the better."

Sasuke sighed, "I had decided that… you'd PRETEND to be my girlfriend… long enough so Hyuga Hinata would notice me." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura looked stunned. _WTF?! _She really wanted to punch this arrogant guy. But Sasuke would never look good with a splotch around his eye, right?

"I know you'd be surprised." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was angry but she can't help to stop her laughter. "Hinata, the shy girl?" Sakura laughed louder, "Sasuke the heartthrob hadn't made the woman he loved fall for him?"

"What's wrong with that? Anyway not all girls fall for me."

"Uh-huh. I thought that I am the only one who has brains."

"Whatever, Evans," Sasuke said. "But you know, I guess she has feelings for me… just not that showy…"

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked giggling.

"That's why I am 'hiring' you. I wanna make her jealous. Jealousy is the only way to analyze ones love!"

"You believe in that?"

"Of course! I learned that I love her when I became jealous. Someone hugged her and I became really, really jealous I wanna kill." Sasuke sighed. "So would you accept?"

"Sure, this deal won't last long because I could make her jealous in no time!" Sakura bit her lower lip. "Did I just say **SURE**?!"

"Good, see you tomorrow. Take care by the road." Sasuke turned on the motorcycle and drove away.

"This deal, it fakes everyone… but he sounds so sweet…"

§

_An hour later…_

Sakura stared at doorknob. Then she patted the pocket where her key supposed to be. It's not there.

"Damn it! Where had those keys gone to?"

The owner doesn't have a duplicate. And at that moment, she angered herself for the hundredth time because she hadn't duplicated it. She had tried using her clips but nothing doing.

"Lord, send someone to help me!! I promise you, I'd be good to everyone… er… except for Ino and Sasuke!"

"Do you have some hidden hatred to my brother?"

Sakura turned around. She was surprised when she saw Itachi.

"Umm… what are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked. "I will just deliver something to you." He showed keys… of Sakura's apartment.

"Hey, those are mine! Where the hell had you found those?" Sakura asked.

"Inside your house. I asked your mother if this is yours and she said probably yes. Then I asked her where you apartment is."

_Probably it fell off from my pocket while I am arguing with my mother…_"Oh. Thanks."

"May I open your door?"

"Sure."

Itachi went to the door and clicked it open.

"Don't ever lose this again." Itachi passed the keys.

Sakura took it. "I never will."

"Take care cute gal, and sweet dreams." Itachi waved good-bye.

Sakura blushed. _Cute gal?_

She heard a motor revving then suddenly fainting…

§

_The next day… lunchtime…_

Naruto and Sakura were eating in a corner of the garden. The tables in the High School Freshman cafeteria were out already. Ino's group decided to take three more tables, geeks took a total of four tables to finish their project and 5 tables were out of order. About 12 groups of freshman students are eating in the garden.

Naruto stopped eating, abruptly. "You are Sasuke's new girlfriend?!" Naruto whispered.

"Shush!! Naruto, I am not even proud of it! And I told you this is a pretend!" Sakura said.

"Still you are!! And… and… I guess that you'd forget me after…"

"There will be no difference. You'd remain to be my best friend…"

"Sakura!!" Someone called.

Sakura and Naruto turned around. It was Sasuke calling. Beside him were the cool guys and their fans. The guys were Kiba, Neji and Shino. The fans were of all sorts.

Sakura didn't take notice of him.

Sasuke went towards her. He patted Sakura's shoulder.

"What now, bastard?!" Sakura said, turning around.

"All my girlfriends will eat in our table." Sasuke informed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I better stay here. We are talking about something…"

"Oh, really?"

"I said, no!!"

"You can't say no to me if…"

"Hey, you leave Sakura alone!" Naruto protested.

"Kiba, keep him away."

Kiba went near. He pinned Naruto down.

"Come with me if you don't want…"

"Fine, fine. I'd go with you, just leave Naruto alone!"

"Very good."

Sasuke pulled her up and dragged her towards the big group. Then she was dragged towards the cafeteria. The others followed.

"Hey, hey! I am still human, don't drag me!" Sasuke pushed her down to a chair. Sasuke's group is very popular and rich that they have a special place in the cafeteria. They have slaves were they could ask for anything.

"Serve her." Sasuke plainly said.

Kiba, Neji and Shino went to another table beside where Sakura was being served. In front of Sakura was the most elegant food you could ever imagine.

Sasuke sat down opposite of Sakura's. "Whenever the guys knew I have a new girlfriend, they always took the other table." Sasuke said.

"So what now, Uchiha? Had you not known that Naruto is my best friend? He has more rights than yours!!" Sakura protested.

"Hn. C'mon, Sakura. Haven't I told you that all my gfs will be guaranteed to eat with me?"

"I am not hungry." Sakura pushed away a plate.

Sasuke was disappointed than usual. "You are my girlfriend now. Which means you needed to eat with me. That's part of having a relationship with me."

"I told you, I am not hungry. Anyways, I am on a diet now." Sakura replied.

Sasuke stretched out his hand and put up a fork with steak on the other side. "Just one bite. C'mon, _honey_, I asked my dad to double the servants so they could serve you."

"Am I that special? Hmph. This is just a d—" Sakura was stopped abruptly. Sasuke already stuffed the meat in her mouth.

Sakura chewed it slowly. No matter how many times she would loath it, she just can't. The steak was really tasty.

"So are you still on a diet?" Sasuke arrogantly played his fork. He took a bite of the steak and cravingly comments it.

Sakura sliced another and took a bite. She just politely nodded.

"Good. I knew you would like it. So, tomorrow again?"

"I dunno. Maybe I can't because Naruto…"

"Naruto again? You always have time for him, why can't you have time for me?"

"He is my…!"

"He is your best friend I know. But am I not supposed to be your _BOYFRIEND?"_

"Ugh!!"

Sakura stopped eating. She lost her appetite, entirely. Sasuke was not a good guy to have conversations with.

Sakura didn't respond for a couple of minutes. Sasuke took her right hand and opened a velvet box; it revealed a beautiful ring.

In the middle of the ring was a stone carved to a perfect rose. It was brilliantly shining, probably it was a real and rare ruby. Around the rose were white small stones (Swarovski if Sakura wasn't mistaken). The ring was made of white gold with few little amethysts around it.

"Whoa, Uchiha, that ring is beautiful!" Sakura really appreciated it. And it was some kind of familiar…

"I know. That ring is very precious to our family. My late grandmother gave it to me and said that when I found the right girl for me, I'd give that to her. And you fit me perfectly."

Sasuke slid the ring to her pointing finger.

"Whatever Sasuke, I remembered Ino wearing this before. Let me guess what you will say when you'd explain this to me."

"I bet that it won't be correct." Sasuke smirked.

"_I give this to all my girlfriends and if you won't accept, your secret will be revealed. Anyways, I already have 434 persons who wore that, it will only be an ordinary thing." _Sakura mockingly smiled.

Sasuke's smirk faded. "99.9 percent is correct. You have underestimated my charm hadn't you?"

"Do you mean you have over 434 persons who wore this?!" Sakura said, surprisingly.

"Yup, and all in all, about 534 wore that. And, the 'imitator' had imitated it so nicely that no one could notice the difference between the real ones and not besides me…"

"Ew, and they have filthier hands than mine!" Sakura could hardly imagine that Ino, the worst rival God ever gave her, wearing this and she too is wearing it.

Sakura tried to put it away but the ring was stuck. It won't budge. "Er, Sasuke, I can't put it away…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry. If you can't put it away, it is yours. I have the real one which won't be faded through the years…" Sasuke took out another box. He opened it and it revealed…

A dull colored ring inside it.

"Are you sure that that one is the REAL ones?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, God… Evans, put that away from your hand immediately!!" Sasuke demanded.

"As you can see it won't even budge!!"

"But the ring slid to you like it is 2 millimeters larger than your hands!"

"And the ring as if became smaller that it won't even BUDGE A SINGLE MILLIMETER!!" Sakura answered back.

"CUT YOUR HAND!!" Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling the ring.

"OW, SASUKE WATCH IT OUT!!" Sakura retrieved her hand.

"THAT RING IS IMPRTANT TO ME!! DO ANYTHING TO!!" Sasuke sighed, "And, sorry."

"FINE!!! JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" Sakura stood up and marched away.

Sasuke put his head over the hand on top of the table. (hehe, that one is rather messed up). He recalled on what his grandmother had told him when he was just 11 years old, 6 years ago… before she died…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Granny was sitting at the rocking chair in the porch. She was looking far, far away…_

_11 year old Sasuke appeared from school, with his hair disheveled. Obviously, he was looking for another fight again. _

"_Sasuke, had you fought again?" Granny asked._

"_Hn." Sasuke simply answered as he went towards the kitchen and took a cookie. "Mother and Father is working again?"_

"_Yes. They said that they won't come back long." Granny replied with an angelic smile._

"_You baked this right?"_

_Granny nodded. "You and your brother Itachi love that."_

"_Anyway, where is he?"_

"_He said he is dating someone."_

"_Oh." Sasuke continued on chewing._

"_Sasuke, come here. I would give you something. I had given your brother another pair and it had intricate designs… I am giving to you this ring…"_

_Sasuke went nearer. He saw two rings in different velvet boxes. Both were having a rose in the center. The only difference was the gem made of it. One rose was made of sapphire while the other was made of ruby._

"_Wow, granny, those are beautiful!!" Sasuke reached out and caressed it._

"_Of course it is. Your late gramps shaped those two and those of Itachi's. You know, rings will be the only gift your gramps and I could ever give…"_

"_But you gave us many toys!"_

"_Those are toys…"_

_Sasuke hugged his granny. "But you know, they are special to me."_

"_I know." Granny sighed. "Here take this. Remember Sasuke, you will give this to the woman that you'd love really and entirely…"_

"_Okay."_

"_If you think you'd love many other women, duplicate this."_

"_Sure… but what if I had given this to the wrong person?"_

"_The ring will slip off easily. There is a magic surrounding that ring, when the woman you'd love with your whole heart will come, the ring will perfectly fit the finger. It would be surprisingly fit it"_

"_I see… do you think I might find her…?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Sasuke smirked wider. If he could laugh, he had laughed a few moments ago…

"Though this is a pretend… I'd bet that Sakura is the woman for me… but I am not the man for her… After this deal, I'd make sure that I won't fall for her… she will fall for me… so at the least… my granny would be very proud of me… that I have her…"

Sasuke mentally laughed. "God, I love playing little hearts…"

A guy had heard this thought of Sasuke… he smiled and was sure that his plan would be shifted according to his plans…

-

-

_-omnia vincit amor-_

-

§

**Okay… that was kinda boring… **

**Things to ponder…**

**WHO IS THIS GUY? Will he come to the good side or the bad side?**

**COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS could be submitted through the purple button down there. Send a review and TUH-DAH!! Things will be changed according to the way you wanted this to be. **

**And, you'd have special mention to the next chapter!**

**C'mon, REVIEW! I am some kind of addicted to flames right now… I dunno why… **

**I LOVE REVIEWS!! **

**Same thing. I know I became a bit late of updating… those ten reviewers came the hardest way.**

**If 12+ would review, flames or not, I PROMISE YOU I'd update a week after!!**

_-_

_-vale-_

If you are wondering the entire words mean (the weird words) go to the fist chapter and you'd learn it. Just below it.

GOD BLESS!


	3. The Swimming Pool Party

_Tulad ng ilog na hindi tumitigil sa pag-agos, pag-ibig hindi matatapos… (MAGBALIK by CALLALILY)_

Dealing Love

§

x-… icysweet34 …-x

-

-

_-e pluribus unum-_

-

**Chapter 3**

The Swimming Pool Party

§

**Disclaimer**… I am too lazy to own Naruto.

Thanks to all those who reviewed for the past chapters: _**LeFoxy, kattylin, anime queen angel, c.b.o.l, Minakui, life is like light and dark, Sakura Uchhia, Grr who took my ice cream, Roses are red, violet a… Fantasiii.**_ YOU ARE SO LOVING AND CARING AND UNDERSTANDING!! I love you all people!!

A/N: **To all ym-users out there, I wanted to be your friend!! Possible to all Pinoy out there.**

A/N2: I LOVE TO FAIL OUR GRAMMAR CLASS, BABY!!

* * *

_A week after… Lunchtime…_

Sakura cannot find Naruto anywhere. She hates to be a loner but Naruto is hiding from her. And Sasuke is already having a search party to find her (hehe, he is so rich remember?). By the way, our dear pink-haired gal doesn't want to be with Sasuke that moment. A week is too long to be with that onyx-eyed.

Sakura rushed towards the only place she could go to without the Uchiha bothering him: the library. She went towards the library door and opened it.

There was no one supposed to be there, besides those who had forgotten their assignments or those who are loner… or maybe those who wanted to runaway from the pest in their life.

Well, now the library has four people in it (according to what Sakura saw). Namely they are the librarian, her, a new comer in History by the name of TenTen and… and… Neji.

Sakura froze a little. She knows that Neji is kind… and a gentleman but… he is one of Sasuke's BEST friends.

"Uh, Miss Evans, please come in and close the door." The librarian said.

Sakura politely nodded. She rushed towards the TenTen-girl.

"Uh, you are TenTen right?" Sakura asked.

TenTen turned around. She looked really surprised that she jumped a little. "Yes. Why?"

"Hi, I am Sakura Evans. I have no one to be with now. Could you join me?"

"Who could've not known you, Sakura? The rumor is spreading!"

Sakura gulped. "What rumor?" She is confident that it is not about being a Haruno or anything. But still…

"You know, being the new Uchiha girl now. Why are you not with Sasuke today?"

"Oh. That. Nothing, I just wanna have a time alone."

TenTen giggled. "You know, if anyone who became the new Uchiha gal will be really proud of it. You are different. Even if you had that ring, you really are not proud of it. Okay, I'd join you."

"That's great! So wanna eat?"

"No thanks, my mom hadn't given me my allowance… anyways, I am on a diet now."

"Oh." Sakura stared at the dimming lights. "But do you want to read anywhere in good light? The light is fading here…"

"Go ahead. Neji is there."

"Why, do you hate him?"

"No, Neji is just that… too popular to someone like me."

"Pfft. Come on, he is a good person, I guess." Sakura tried to pull her up but TenTen is resistant.

"TenTen, c'mon, it is bad to read in a fading light!!"

"No!"

Suddenly, a hand helped Sakura. TenTen was pulled up. The one who helped her is Neji.

"N-Neji?" Sakura said.

"Hmm… You are the Evans-girl right? What are you doing here? I guess you should be with Sasuke than here in the library." Neji said.

"I-I am looking for TenTen. She promised me that she'll join me for lunch. Right, TenTen?"

TenTen looked at Sakura's pleading eyes. She understood it quickly. "Oh… Oh, yeah."

"But why are you looking for her if you agreed with one another?"

Sakura don't know what to say…

"The bell rang before we could say where we should meet. I hadn't seen her anywhere that's why I went here because I thought that no one will join me." TenTen replied.

Neji just shrugged. "So, I am on my way to Sasuke now. I finished my report now. Would you two come?"

"No thanks." Sakura grabbed TenTen's hand, "We decided to eat in the garden… And please don't tell Uchiha where I am."

The two girls rushed out of the library.

Neji rubbed his chin and smirked. "Oh, so she's TenTen."

§

_Late that night… inside her apartment…_

Sakura had just finished her last assignment. She was really drowsy and was about to sleep when her stupid cell phone rang…

She looked at her cell phone… And as stupid as her cell phone was…Uchiha Sasuke.

She didn't bother to answer it but she couldn't even close her eyes because of the stupid ringing. She was left no choice but to answer it.

"Hello." Sakura nonchalantly said.

"SAKURAAAA!! HELP!!!" the other side of the line cried.

Sakura has a part inside her that urges her to help people who need. _PEOPLE WHO NEEDS HELP_. Sasuke was different. "Ask for help from someone else."

"NOOO!!!! SAKURA I CALLED YOU BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE HERE THAN YOU TO HELP ME!!"

"Pfft. Sasuke, call.someone.else." Sakura was about to hung up when…

"UHHHH!!! AHHH!!! PLEASE SAKURA, PLEASE!! I PROMISE YOU THAT I'D BE KINDER TO YOU!!!"

"Whatever."

"SAKURA, PLEASE GO TO MY HOUSE!! IN ENNRAI STREET, PLEASE!!!"

"Talk.to.someone.else." Sakura coldly said.

"OH GOD… HELP ME!!! …" Sasuke hung up abruptly.

Sakura hung up after a few seconds. She settled on her bed. She was about to sleep when her Inner Sakura bothered her again.

She hated her Inner Sakura every time she doesn't need it.

"**Sakura wake up!!"**

"Shut up. I am really tired here."

"**I know you are awake. There is someone who needs you!!**"

"Na-uh. He is rich and he has many…"

"**He needs YOU. And he promised to be kinder, right?"**

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

"**Hey, c'mon Sakura, you know that you can't resist him!" **

"WTF?! What do you know about this? I won't!!"

"**But he needs you!! C'mon Sakura, you cannot resist that GUY. You cannot even resist anyone who needs help!"**

"I don't care about someone heartless like him. I only help those who are good!!"

"**Shouldn't you help him? He is not heartless as your brain think! What about your heart? You know that you had somewhat liked him when he gave you that ring!!"**

"Heck! That ring isn't special to me!!" Sakura suddenly looked at the ring being shone by the moonlight.

"**So, would you help?!"**

"OKAY!! Just for this one time!!"

Sakura stood up and didn't bother to change her clothes. She wore shorts, sleeveless stripes shirt and some slipper. She combed her hair and went out to get her bike. She went towards the Ennrai Street.

There are many houses in the street. But the Uchiha house was really different… theirs are the biggest… and has the most cars outside it. She recognized the house because she saw the word Uchiha above the main gate.

She parked her bike somewhere far outside the house. Then she went inside. There are many people inside it.

Booming sounds from a BIG stereo could be heard 100 meters from Sasuke's house.

_What is Sasuke thinking now? There are many people inside it… What if he is planning to do a prank to me…?_

When she realized this, she is in the opening of the house. She was about to turn around and go away from this… but someone know her name… and called her.

"OOH!! THAT'S SAKURA!! HEY SAKURA!!"

Sakura looked back and recognized her as one of Sasuke's servants.

Sakura shrugged and went back walking. But someone grabbed her waist and another grabbed her arms. They lifted her up and took her to the _swimming pool._

"Sasuke-sir!!! Here's your girlfriend!!" One of his servants called.

Sakura noticed that there are some students from school around the pool… in swimming attires. That means… Sasuke will put shame to her… in front of almost full population of the High School.

Sasuke emerged from the pool. In the coolest way, his black trunks were all wet that it showed every muscle and… (okay, no more far descriptions… this is Rated T).

Sakura was released from the grip. She faced him… and she felt desire…

_Sakura, erase all those things!!_

Sakura shook her head and faced him with courage. "I will not lose to you, Uchiha."

"Hn. You owe me one lunch, Evans. You hadn't appeared this lunch… You will give me a pay… double time."

"Just one lunch? You are pathetic. So that's why you showered a swimming pool party to make fun of me?"

"A bit."

"Whatever."

Sakura turned around but his servants blocked her way. "GO AWAY!!"

Suddenly, firm shoulders wrapped around her waist. Sasuke's head was above her neck. His warm breath could be felt. "Hey, Sakura, want a bath?" Sasuke said in her ears.

"No, I just took a bath a few hours ago."

"So that's why you smell fresh… But you really need one… It is really hot and this is refreshing…"

Sasuke dragged her towards the pool and…

Splashed her down…down…

Sakura know how to swim. But she cannot move… Sasuke is really pulling her down. She punched Sasuke but she is running out of oxygen…

When Sakura was almost fainting…

Someone held her up. She looked at the one who held her up, bridal style. It looked a lot like Sasuke… just with the red eyes…

"I-Itachi…"

Itachi was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that was sticking to his muscular body and white shorts which were all soaked.

"Shh… Sakura, you need rest. My lil bro is just too hyper…"

Itachi laid her to a bench. Sakura was breathing recklessly.

Itachi went away for awhile. When he came back, he was holding some clothes and Sakura was normally breathing.

"You cannot go home that wet. Here."

Itachi handed out a towel some clothes: a pink shirt, a white miniskirt and a pair of shoes. He pointed towards a room. Sakura went there and changed her clothes.

She went out and saw Itachi sitting on the bench. Sakura went towards him and sat beside him.

"Thanks." Sakura said. "Where had you found these clothes?"

Itachi looked up. "You know, I have an older sister who was dead at that age. You two have the same size so I thought of giving that to you."

"Giving? You mean this is mine?"

"Yup."

"And, you had hid these?"

"My sister is very dear to me. She died because someone killed her. I hid some of her favorite clothes."

"Oh, I see. You love your sister."

"Uh-huh. Sasuke was not that bad. Actually he is a kind person… Just that he acts differently towards you."

"Hmph. Maybe not."

Itachi looked at Sakura. Their eyes met. "You know, your eyes are beautiful… I really like your eyes, so calm and transparent and so… precious…"

Itachi neared his face. He gave Sakura a long kiss. Sakura didn't budge… She likes Itachi… and probably… she could love him…

She knew that Itachi is the one who could save her from the fury of Sasuke.

"AHEM."

Itachi moved back. Sakura looked at the one who coughed.

It was none other than…

Sasuke…

His onyx eyes were glaring in fury…

His onyx eyes were filled with anger…

And jealousy…

He ran towards Itachi and punched him, really hard.

"Don't ever dare to do that to her!!"

§

-

-_omnia vincit amor-_

-

**I know… this is some kind of… boring…**

'**sigh'**

**Well… I introduced Neji and TenTen!!**

**COMMENTS and SUGGESTIONS? Send them through reviews!! I updated rather early because the next months I will be absent… Summer is almost over…**

**And my mother said that computers are not to be used after May 20… **

**Okay, if 11+ will review… I promise you, I'd update even it is against my mother…**

**And what is the meaning of OOC? I am not really updated to the fanfic world…**

**-**

**-**

_**SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

"He stole my first kiss to you… I want a fair share!!"

Sasuke gave Sakura the most passionate kiss he had ever done.

When they parted… Sakura slapped him.

"Had jealousy took over you?"

-

_-vale-_

The meaning of the weird words you'll see could be found in the first chapter…


End file.
